Abbe de Sade
Jacques-François-Paul-Aldonce de Sade (1705 - 1778) was a French ecclesiastic and man of letters. Described as erudite and libertine, the Abbe de Sade played an significant role in the life Time of the Old nephew the Marquis de Sade. The paternal uncle Took care of Sade's education betweens the ages of four and ten at the Château_de_Saumane-de-Vaucluse Castle Saumane-de-Vaucluse , in the castle and surrounding area Time of the Old older brother Jean Baptiste François, Count de Sade , the father of the Marquis. Time of the Old writings, he is best-known for Memoirs of the life of Francis Petrarch .< Biography Younger son, he embraced the ecclesiastical state, became Vicar General of the Archbishop of Toulouse and then that of Narbonne in 1735 . Charged by the states of Languedoc , a mission to the court, he lived many years in Paris , where he befriended Voltaire and [du Chatelet ] They correspond very long time, at least until 1765. We feel a real attachment in Voltaire and a sincere respect for Jacques-François. When he was appointed vicar-general in November 1733, Voltaire sends these to: So you imagine While you possess The sad name Vicar As soon you will give To love, to the great art of pleasing. Ah! any priest you will Lord, Lord, You love Were you bishop or the Holy Father, You will love and will take pleasure And you always succeed And in the Church and in Kythira. In a letter of December 1764 , he said again. About Emilie du Chatelet, she wrote, in 1745 , the abbot. In 1745, he became commendatory abbot of Saint-Léger-d'Ébreuil in Auvergne , and his mind, his face and his name, would have sent the first dignities of the Church, if it had not abandoned early in the business world. The author of the Life of Marshal Richelieu said the Abbe de Sade consoled Francoise La Pouplinière the inconstancy of the Lord, after she was separated from her husband, the farmer-general Alexander The Pouplinière in 1748 . If that is true, it may explain why the retirement of Father de Sade, which took place about the year 1752 , when the death of this lady. In any case, one of his biographers Henri Fauville La Coste. Sade in Provence , Aix-en-Provence, Edisud, 1984. do not hesitate to deal with sybarite. From 1765 , his nephew the Marquis did not hesitate to indicate his religious aunts who tançaient his conduct, that their brother Template: Guil . Donatien made him write that Template: Guil Removed Saumane-de-Vaucluse Saumane in 1733 , a league of Vaucluse , its existence was, according to Maurice Heine, Template: Guil . He gave himself entirely to his taste for literature, and especially the composition of the work that made his reputation. After a final trip to the capital to draw from material in the vast literary deposits it contains, he returned to his solitude. Having failed to successfully beautify the ancient castle of his fathers, Saumane, he built a house a mile away. It was in this asylum he breathed his last in the arms of a Spanish lady and her daughter. [ edit ] His works It was the Abbe de Sade of the Notes on the first French poets and troubadours , but especially by his Memoirs of the Life of Petrarch , Amsterdam, 1764, 3 vols. 4to The title holder: Selected Works . Francis Petrarch, translated from the Italian and Latin into French, with Memoirs of his life, etc. book published without a name, who has made famous. Purely written, containing research as curious as filled with learning, there is no point to know the Italian poet, to get into the smallest details of his private life, to stage all the friends of man famous, analyzing his writings, to translate fragments: it offers an interesting and lively array of political, ecclesiastical and literary fourteenth century, where Petrarch played an important role history. There is no character a little significant of Italy , France, the UK and theGermany , the Abbe de Sade there goes through, no remarkable event it relates, not clarify or develop, through a judicious criticism. He cites all the biographers and commentators Petrarch discusses their opinions, and corrects a number of errors. It establishes the reality and the state of his ancestor Laure de Sade , the nature of Petrarch's love felt for her, and his system in this regard was generally adopted. It accused the abbot of Sade having interrupted his narration of translations, to mediocre, several Poems of Petrarch, but he had the modesty not to attach to his claim. The fact that most of the copies of this book has happened in Italy and England made him rare. Tiraboschi and Ginguené it drew abundant materials. Category:1705 births Category:1778 deaths Category:French ecclesiastics